Defenders
by CyberActors15
Summary: An ancient Artefact has been located and now there is a possibility that there could be a war over this artefact so a group of 6 heroes need to come together to be the Defenders of the World
1. Chapter 1: Searching for the Artefact

Chapter 1: Searching for the Artefact

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog, I am the CyberActors15 representative and CyberActors15 has tasked me with giving you a little information about this story. First of all, most of the characters that appear in this are older than they were in the last videogame or movie they appeared in. Also this is a six way crossover and I know that this is a Danny Phantom Fanfic but Danny won't appear for a few chapters. Also in the Danny Phantom series Phantom Planet has happened. Also you guys will be a tiny bit confused at first but as the story unfolds you will begin to understand. Also CA15 does not own any of the characters that will appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

One sixteen year old girl trapped in a world that she has never known for two months searching for some artefact. Most would pity her or envy her for her power and some wouldn't even care about her but none would want to be her. Alone and far away from her friends and family for two months with no way back until she can finish her mission in this strange new world.

Katara the master waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe hopes that she can find the artefact or someone who can help her locate the Artefact.

"I've been at this for two months and I still can't find anything." Katara said with a sigh. "What exactly is it that I'm looking for?"

Katara then stood up and took a look at what she had gathered to help her find the strange artefact that would hold the key to getting her home.

She only had a tent, an electric devise known as a torch, a sleeping bag, a pouch full of water, a book and writing supplies, a map, a sword –that she had learned to use to fight the monsters in this jungle -, fire making supplies that would last a week at most and food supplies that would last only one more week. The locals on this island had been nice enough to give her what she needed before she went into the jungle to search for this unknown Artefact.

Katara knew that in one weak she would run out of resources so she hoped that she was close to this artefact so that she could get out of the jungle.

Katara then bended the water inside the roots of a tree to form up into a chair and then she sat down and pulled out her map of the jungle.

"**Okay so I have finally reached this part of the jungle and it's almost dark." **Katara thought. **"Clockwork said that this would be a long trip but this has taken forever. If I don't find this artefact then I will die here. Wait I have to keep thinking positive thoughts." **

She then decided it was a good time to get some sleep.

~00000~

In another part of the world an 18 year old boy was flying a high speed jet over the ocean.

"**Dick? Are you sure you want to investigate this strange artefact?" **The voice of Barbra Gordon also known as Batgirl said through the com link.

"Yeah Barbara, someone gave me the information about this artefact for a reason and I need to discover why it is so important." Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing said.

"**Okay but don't you think you should have brought the team with you?" **Barbra asked.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Dick said.

Dick then continued to pilot his plane, the Night-Wing, towards the coordinates of the artefact that had magically appeared on his GPS.

"The Bermuda Triangle." Dick said. "The place where planes and boats go missing. Well I'm defiantly feeling the aster so let's do this."

Dick then looked at the wall of fog that appeared in front of him and placed his mask on his face. He then smirked before he flew into the wall of Fog.

At that moment he then noticed the Night-Wing stop working so he activated the reserve power that he got from Fenton Tech and Wayne Tech and his plane continued to fly. He then eventually cleared the wall of fog and noticed something out of the ordinary. He saw a lot and a lot of buildings.

He then noticed something on his GPS. There wasn't just an island here but it was more than an island. There was an entire continent hidden behind the wall of Fog. And possibly the buildings and infrastructure only covered a hundredth of the undiscovered continent.

As he flew past the settlement and into the jungle he started having problems with his plane again. So he activated the secondary Wayne and Fenton Tech to get him that extra mile that he needed.

It started to get dark quickly and once it did he noticed a fire burning somewhere in the jungle.

Nightwing then activated his detective vision in his mask and he noticed a girl sleeping down there and also a bunch of creatures coming towards her.

"Well if I'm going to lose power in this ship then I might as well save her." Nightwing said as his plane started to go down.

~00000~

Katara then awoke to the sound of leaves rustling around her. She then placed her pouch filled with water around her waist and picked up her sword.

She then started hearing growling and she knew that what ever was out there wasn't human. She started to edge closer to fire but then a snarling beast jumped out and went straight for the waterbender. Katara then swung her sword and cut the beast on the nose. Katara then took water from her pouch and froze the beast in ice… but then more beasts just like the other one jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Katara. But luckily Katara never set up camp if she wasn't close to any source of water. And because she was more experienced than she was when she was when she was 14 she pulled water strait out of a tree and surrounded her sword with water.

She then started attacking using her hydrokinetic skills and sword skills. But the more monsters she took down the more started popping up looking for a meal.

One creature snuck up behind her and jumped towards her to take her down from behind but then it was stopped when an 18 year old boy kicked it in the head.

He then threw Eskrima Sticks that ricocheted off of the other monsters and flew back to him.

Nightwing then stood behind Katara as his Eskrima Sticks charged up with electricity. The two then started fending off the beasts and they continued to watch each other's backs and ward off the creatures.

Eventually the monsters retreated back to the jungle leaving Nightwing and Katara alone.

"Thanks for helping me… uh?" Katara said.

"Nightwing… and you are?" Nightwing said.

"I'm Katara." Katara said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Nightwing asked. "Shouldn't you be back at the city?"

"No I am looking for some artefact out here. It is the only way I can get home." Katara said.

"You are looking for a strange artefact as well. I guess that it is fate that we met up." Nightwing said. "I was sent into this place because of some artefact."

"Well I could use some help finding this artefact." Katara said. "So what do you say Nightwing?"

"Sure why not." Nightwing said.

The two then decided to continue moving just in case there were any of those creatures left lurking around the area.

They didn't go far before they found the Night-Wing and once they reached the plane, they decided to set up camp there.

Luckily the Night-Wing wasn't damaged and they could still use it to travel on land mode and to sleep in it without any problems. Of course being the gentleman that Nightwing was, he allowed Katara to sleep in the Night-Wing while he slept outside.

~00000~

The next morning they continued their journey in the Night-Wing that was on Land Transportation mode. Katara took this time to inform Nightwing about the place that she came from.

Dick was both surprised and impressed that she and her friends had practically ended an entire war by themselves. That fact almost made him tell her who he was but because of a certain man who dressed up like a bat he couldn't divulge that information.

Nightwing then explained his world to Katara and she was completely interested in what he told her. Katara had always been the type to be interested in the cultures and lives of other people and what she learned about this new Earth from Nightwing completely grabbed her attention.

Eventually after sharing stories and adventures they reached their destination. Nightwing's GPS said that the artefact that they were looking for was right in the cave ahead of them.

"Okay Katara let's go in." Nightwing said as he hopped out of the Night-Wing.

Katara then hopped out with the torch, her sword and her pouch filled with water.

The two of them then journeyed into the cave to look for that artefact.

The two of them were both on constant alert for anything that might feel like jumping out and attacking them… and it was a good thing to because some crossbreed between a dragon and a lion appeared in front of them. And although it looked pretty cool, what it wanted to do to the teens wasn't very cool.

The Dragon-Lion then charged towards the teens spewing fire and swinging its very sharp spiking tail towards them.

Nightwing then took out a grapple gun and grappled out of the way while Katara jumped out of the way with the gracefulness of water.

She then unsheathed her sword and struck the large beast on its scales, but nothing happened and like an Anime character, a large water drop appeared on the side of her head while she smiled nervously.

Nightwing then took out some exploding batarangs and threw them and the Beast hoping that they would slow it down but that did nothing.

"Katara! Dose that thing in water!" Nightwing commanded.

Katara then nodded before she covered the beast in water.

"Now cut its flesh!" Nightwing said and Katara did so.

Nightwing then jumped down to the Dragon-Lion and hit it with his Eskrima Sticks and then an electrical flowed over the wet creature into its blood stream.

The monster then yelled out in pain before it collapsed.

Nightwing then walked off the collapsed monster before he chuckled.

"I thought that might be overwhelmingly unbeatable, but it turned out to be whelmingly beatable." Nightwing said. "Let's continue, shall we?"

The two then continued to venture further into the cave. The continued to run into more creatures, some harmless and some harmful… the latter more than the former… but they continued to handle the problems as they came.

Katara actually wondered how she would have been able to do this without Nightwing. It would have taken her far too long to walk to this cave from where she was camping but luckily Nightwing drove them in the Night-Wing, she wouldn't have ever been able to take down a lot of those monsters if it weren't for him and she wouldn't have found someone to stop her from going crazy from being alone all these months.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally reached a cavern that was glowing red. The two heroes walked in and there in the middle of the room, standing on an alter in the sunlight was a red sphere.

"Is that the artefact that we were looking for?" Katara asked.

Nightwing checked his GPS in his hand before he nodded.

The two quickly went and grabbed the sphere before the sphere let out a silent message.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I don't know but I think we might to find out." Nightwing said.

~00000~

In the Plumber Headquarters that was floating in space. Max Tennyson noticed a beeping light acting as an SOS signal.

"Ben I need you to take a look at something." Max said into an intercom before a 17 year old boy walked out from the next room.

"What do you need Grandpa Max?" Ben asked.

"I need you to check something out at these co-ordinates." Max said.

"No problem grandpa. It's Hero Time." Ben said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1 of Defenders.**

**Dani: Now you know the first four TV shows that appear in this fanfic. Danny Phantom, Avatar Last Airbender, Young Justice and Ben 10 Omniverse.**

**Shadow: Don't worry Danny will appear soon but not in the next chapter.**

**Dani: So what will happen next, who will Katara and Nightwing meet next, what happens now that they have found the artefact? Read, review, favourite and follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter2: Rescue now ask questions later

Chapter 2: Rescue now, ask questions later.

**Shadow: Welcome to the second chapter of Defenders.**

**Dani: Last time Katara, the waterbending girl from another dimension who was stuck in this dimension until she completed a mission, met Nightwing, the former protégé of the Batman, inside a continent inside the Bermuda Triangle. They worked together to find a strange artefact. And they also became fast friends but Nightwing still hasn't shared his secret identity.**

**Shadow: Okay now we can continue the story but first a little more information. Ben 10 has new aliens as well as all the ones he's transformed into up to Ben 10 Omniverse.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The seventeen year old hero who wielded the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, was currently in his Plumbers plane on course to the Bermuda triangle.

Ben was travelling there because his grandpa had received some high tech frequency coming from the infamous triangle so he had sent Ben to see what it was. Rook was currently on his own world, Gwen had a few broken bones and Kevin was on an undercover mission in the alien underworld and black market so this was a lone mission. Though this was a lone mission he knew he would still need help from a source of great intellect.

"Okay Gwen so what exactly is the Bermuda triangle?" Ben asked.

"**There are many rumours about the Bermuda Triangle being a portal to another dimension, or some deserted island, or even a large monster that is the ocean in the Bermuda Triangle. So from a human perspective I can say I have no clue. But other sources claim that there is some type of mega advanced alien technology hiding something for an intergalactic war. But there are 10 alien stories that there is some large continent inside the continent." **Gwen said through the communicator.

"Okay and what theories are there about the disappearances?" Ben asked.

"**Actually some believe the wall of fog that surrounds it creates such a distortion and that there is such a magnetic force that the radar and sonar stop working and the plane flies blindly until it crashes. Also some stories indicate that the large tech that might or might not be in there acts as some kind of low tech jammer. All level 5 and bellow technology stops working so just in case we gave you a Galvan tech generator that should enable you to travel in and out without any problem. Also we have a Galvan communication system so I won't lose touch with you." **Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen. I'm coming up to the wall of fog now." Ben said.

Ben then drove faster into the fog and once he was inside the lights that warned him about the energy signature and the type of technology.

"Uh Gwen, what level is the Omnitrix?" Ben asked.

"**Level 20, why?" **Gwen replied.

"The scanners indicate level 50 tech." Ben said "I think there might be something here that might be used to start a war."

Gwen was silent for a moment while she thought about this but then before she could say anything Ben spoke up again.

"Uh Gwen, turns out the people on the planes and boats that crashed here created their own civilisation on a small part of this continent." Ben said.

"**You mean there is actually a continent in there?" **Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm sending you and Grandpa Max the details of the scan right now." Ben said but then he noticed something.

By the very powerful tech there were multiple life forms. Ben then noticed that two of the life forms were human and the other ones were… lots of snarling monsters and hybrids. And in the hands of the humans was a strange red artefact that seemed to be the level 50 tech.

Ben then looked at the Omnitrix that he had learned to use over the past year.

"What alien would be a good choice to help those two?" Ben asked as he dialled the Omnitrix.

Ben then stopped at the perfect alien then he opened the hangar door before he jumped out into the air

~00000~

Nightwing and Katara were in a pickle. While they had stopped for a quick rest they had been jumped by a whole army of monsters and animal hybrids.

These ones had obviously been smarter because they damaged the Night-Wing before attacking them.

They were now overwhelmed and needed something to turn the tides. As they started to get cornered there was a bright flash of green light and then dust flew into the air.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOM'THING CREEPY MONSTER THINGS! YOU PICKED THE WRONG PEOPLE TO MESS WITH! NOW YOU MESS WITH RATH!" Rath yelled as he jumped out as he began attacking all the threats.

"Uh Nightwing…?" Katara began.

"Don't worry he's one of the good guys." Nightwing said. "Now this fight has become whelmingly fair."

Nightwing and Katara then joined in the fight with Rath and they started to push the monsters back.

Rath then slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he was now Gravattack.

"Gravattack!" Gravattack yelled thus striking fear into his enemies.

He then used his gravitational abilities to attack the other enemies while all Nightwing and Katara could do was watch so that they would be sucked into his gravitational pull.

Eventually Ben had to change aliens again because more monsters started showing up. He was now Four Arms and Now Nightwing and Katara could help with the fighting.

"Hey Four Arms. We need to get out of here. We can't keep this up for long." Nightwing said.

"You're right." Four Arms said before he pulled out a pair of keys and pressed the green button.

The three of them were then teleported onto Ben's ship, with the artefact and the Night-Wing before the ship flew away.

As they flew away Four Arms transformed back into Ben.

"Hey, I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben said.

"Hey I'm Nightwing." Nightwing said. "And this is Katara."

"Thanks for saving us Ben." Katara said.

"So what exactly is that alien tech that you have?" Ben asked.

Katara and Nightwing then both explained how they didn't know what it was and how they both got wrapped up in the mission.

Ben had to think about what he should do with this information and then he decided that he should probably take them to the Plumbers HQ in space so that they could look for any information regarding the artefact.

"Okay we are going to head out of the triangle and go to the plumber headquarters in space to look at the artefact. I'm bringing you two along since you two are obviously connected to this. Maybe we can work on figuring this out." Ben said.

"Wait, did you say Space?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Ben said. "You'll love it, it's candy land up there."

As they flew to the Plumbers Space HQ Katara told Ben about her world and Ben returned the favour by telling her about how he got the Omnitrix and about the Omnitrix.

Nightwing took the time to chat to Batgirl and tell her what was going on. He also told her to take charge of the team until he got back.

They then got out of the orbit of the planet and Katara looked out the window to take a look at the world underneath her.

"Wow I'm overwhelmed." Katara said.

"I've seen it too many times so I'm underwhelmed." Ben said.

"I'm just whelmed." Nightwing said.

"Hey that Asteroid over there has a building carved into it." Katara said.

"Oh that is the Watchtower. It is where the Justice League watches over our planet." Nightwing said.

"Okay guys we're gonna dock on the Plumbers HQ now." Ben said before the ship docked.

They then left the ship and Katara couldn't help but have her eyes wonder around and take a look at her surroundings. 3 months ago she would never have been able to imagine any of this but now she was able to see it with her own eyes. Even Nightwing was impressed by this place, though he was more accustomed to seeing aliens and future technology this place was still very interesting to him.

All three of them noticed that some of the Plumbers would occasionally give them a strange look and although they were used to the extra ordinary, it wasn't everyday that you saw Batman's former protégé and a girl in weird blue clothing holding a sword and some strange artefact walking in a Plumbers Base with Ben Tennyson.

They then walked into one room where they saw Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson… who was covered in casts.

"Hi Gwen, Hey Grandpa, this is Katara and this is…" Ben started but then he was cut off.

"Nightwing." Gwen said in a mono tone.

"Gwen." Nightwing replied in the same mono tone that Batman had taught him.

"You two know each other?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we dated briefly in middle school while I was in Gotham City." Gwen said.

Ben and Katara then exchanged nervous glances.

"I told her the secret identities of Batgirl and Batman and that made our relationship stronger." Nightwing said.

"Speaking of Batgirl, are you and her still together?" Gwen asked.

"Yes… how about you and Kevin?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh we're both still in a relationship." Gwen said. "So what brings you to plumbers HQ?"

"Katara and I found a strange artefact that according to Ben is a high level piece of machinery so he brought us here to examine it and learn more about it from other smarter species." Nightwing replied.

They then spent the next few hours trying to identify the artefact. They even had to resort to calling Azmuth and for once in his life he didn't know. He couldn't get it to work or open it.

Now they were all pondering over what it could mean. They right now had no clues what so ever.

"I don't understand, if none of us are able to solve this riddle then what exactly are we supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"It's not like this thing is going to give us a clue on what to do." Ben said and then as if on cue the artefact started glowing and pulsing.

~00000~

On another world light years away from the Plumbers base a blue blur dashed across a lush green area.

The area had luscious green grass, mountains and hills, waterfalls leading to the ocean, orange soil, loops and twists in the land and floating platforms.

The blue blur stopped to reveal a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. He had white gloves and red and white sneakers. He was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog… the Fastest Thing Alive.

Sonic chuckled to himself and started wondering how many times he had come to this place.

"Ahh Green Hill Zone… the place where all my adventures started." Sonic said. "It's been attacked for 6 years and yet it's still looks beautiful."

And then the unexpected happened. The entire world began to pulse red. Everything was a different shade of red. Then one tower grew out of the floor and it had a red light glowing at the top.

Sonic then smirked before he ran towards that tower.

"Oh Egghead, will you ever learn?" Sonic said as he shot forwards at incredible speeds.

Sonic then reached the tower in now time and when he got close to the tower a door opened for him and he ran straight in.

Sonic then noticed no traps what so ever and a staircase to the top so he ran up the stairs.

Eventually when he reached the top he saw a red sphere sitting on a podium.

~0000~

Nightwing grabbed the sphere…

~0000~

Sonic grabbed the sphere…

~00000~

There was a bright flash of red light that blinded everyone and when the light died down there were only two people left in the room. Gwen Tennyson and Max Tennyson. Ben, Nightwing and Katara had vanished… and so had the artefact.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2 of Defenders. Don't worry Danny will appear soon but for now you know what shows are in this. Avatar Last Airbender, Young Justice, Ben 10 Omniverse, Sonic the Hedgehog and Danny Phantom.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: New World Again

Chapter 4: New World… Again.

**Shadow: Now is Chapter 3 of Defenders. But before we start this chapter we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay so last time Nightwing and Katara met Ben Tennyson and he took them to the Plumbers base in Space. Ben and Katara then learned that Nightwing dated Gwen while she lived in Gotham City. On another world Sonic found a similar artefact to the one Nightwing, Ben and Katara had and he touched it at the same time that Nightwing did and then flash of red light and the three main characters gone.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with the Defenders and by looking at the title of this chapter I bet you will understand what will happen in some of this chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The famous blue hedgehog stood up and looked around the area he was in. He noticed that the tower he was in a few minutes ago had disappeared and he was back in the grassy green plains of Green Hill Zone… but the hedgehog wasn't alone.

Lying unconscious on the floor were three humans. As Sonic walked close to them he noticed the watch on one of the humans scanned him.

"Whoa, where did these guys come from and what happened to the tower?" Sonic asked and then he noticed the artefact in their hand. "And why do they have the same sphere that I have?"

"SONIC." Sonic heard a voice yell and he turned around and saw his buddy Tails coming in his new plane that was conveniently large enough to carry 3 unconscious teenagers and two anthropomorphic animals.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said.

"I saw the explosion and I came as quickly as possible." Tails said. "What happened?"

"I saw a tower pop out of the ground and I found this thing inside it and when I touched it the place exploded and now those humans are oddly placed here." Sonic said. "Strangely enough they have a sphere that looks exactly like the one I found."

"That is suspicious. I think we should take them with me back to my laboratory back in Spagonia." Tails said. "Maybe there we can wake them up and figure out about the two spheres."

Sonic then helped Tails load the three teens onto the plane but when Tails got close to the kid with the watch he also go scanned by the watch. Tails then took a look at the design of the watch and realised it was the famous Omnitrix so this was the famous Ben 10.

They then took off in Tails' high speed plane and they flew to city known as Spagonia.

~00000~

Nightwing, Katara and Ben awoke all around the same time and noticed that they were each in nice comfortable beds.

They then saw a two tails anthropomorphic yellow fox wearing an apron walk in with breakfast.

"Oh you guys are awake." The fox said. "I thought you would be K.O'd for longer seeing as you have been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" Ben and Katara asked.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Nightwing asked, but in chilled way.

"I am Miles Prower but everybody calls me Tails, and you guys are in my guest chalet for humans above my lab in Spagonia." Tails said. "My friend Sonic and I brought you here after we found you unconscious in Green Hill Zone. We also discovered that you guys had an artefact similar to the one he had found in that exact area."

"Thank you." Katara said. "Do you know what our artefact is?"

"I don't know. I spent the three days you were unconscious trying to find information about the artefact but I found nothing." Tails said.

"Hey Tails are the others up yet?" Sonic asked as he dashed into the room.

Tails then gestured to the now awake teenagers. "Why do you ask Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Because there are some very strong robots coming this way because the artefact that they apparently have, and it looks like they aren't coming to be nice." Sonic said.

Just as Sonic said this they heard an explosion of energy outside.

Sonic, Katara, Ben and Nightwing then ran outside while Tails stayed inside to work on something.

They saw large robots that were about the size of a 1 story building. The robots were constructed as humanoids that looked like they were in body armour. Their colour scheme was black and silver, the body armour being black and the rest of the robots were silver. They looked every threatening and intimidating. There was one part of the robots that on the other hand didn't look very intimidating. There was a dial on their centre chest that had four weird symbols. The problem was Katara recognised those symbols and she cringed when the dial changed to the red symbol.

"Accessing Fire Benders." The lead robot said.

The robots then shot out blasts of fire towards the teens and if it hadn't been for Katara's quick interjection of pulling water out of the air and making it into ice then they would have been fried.

Ben then dialled the Omnitrix before he found the Alien he could use to attack.

"If you can't beat em, join em." Ben said before he slapped down the Omnitrix. "Heatblast!" Heatblast yelled as the green flash died down.

Heatblast then started attacking with a lot of pyrokinetic, Katara then jumped in and started used her hydrokinetic attacks. Nightwing and Sonic then took attacking from above. If they were to head straight into the battle then they'd be burned alive.

Katara tried using her sword to attack but it broke quickly and Sonic noticed that.

"Yo Kat… wait here I'll get you a new sword." Sonic said.

"Kat?" Katara asked while raising an eyebrow as Sonic ran towards some other area.

"Give us the artefacts humans and you won't have to die." One of the Robots said.

"You are not whelmed if you think we would give them to you" Nightwing said.

"Fine, accessing Earthbenders." The robots said. The robots then launched earth attacks at the three teens.

Ben then decided to change aliens into Armodrillo, and luckily this alien was more effective against the robots.

Sonic then came running back with a sword in hand. The sword had a silver blade that seemed to glow and a white hilt but the most iconic thing about the sword was that symbol for the Water Tribes in Katara's home world was on the hilt.

"Hey Water girl, catch." Sonic said before he threw it.

Now, one does not simply throw a sword and expect it to not harm the person on the receiving or anyone around but this sword was different. As the sword flew through the air it cut into several robots, without stopping, and destroyed them all before it turned around and the hilt landed safely in the hands of Katara before she accidently cut the head off of a robot.

"Wow good throw." Katara said quietly before she continued to attack.

Within a matter of time they had managed to destroy most and drive away the other robots. And now they were sitting inside Tail's living room discussing the manner of events.

"Okay so now we know that there is someone else who wants these artefacts… but who?" Ben said.

"What worries me is how they got the secrets to the bending of the elements that are in my world." Katara said. "I especially know that no one could have built those or sent them here."

"Actually, Katara I wanted to ask about that." Nightwing said. "When we were back in the Bermuda Triangle your bending was more powerful and more focused. What happened here?"

"I don't know. It felt like half of my power was cut off." Katara asked. "If it wasn't for this sword Sonic gave me I wouldn't have been able to fight."

"Actually that sword is also a head scratcher. When we went up to the Plumbers HQ and you explained your world you showed me the symbols for the four nations. Then how did Sonic happen to get a sword with the exact symbol for the Watertribe?" Ben asked.

"Well a while ago I was sucked into an alternate world with knights and all that." Sonic said. "At the end of my adventure in there my friend Merlina gave me another sword, the one I gave Katara, to say she was sorry for the trouble she caused."

"Wait Katara you said your powers were dimmed right and those robots were using the same bending styles that your people use right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Where exactly does your power come from?" Tails asked.

"Well the first waterbenders learned from watching how the moon pushed and pulled the tides of the waves." Katara explained.

"Wait the moon?" Sonic asked. "Tails didn't Eggman blow up half of our moon?"

"Yes then he replaced that half of the moon with another half made completely out of metal." Tails said. "And the robots could apparently waterbend a lot better than Katara could."

"Wait, are you telling me that your arch nemesis was working with those robots preparing for when Katara would be on this planet?" Nightwing asked.

"No. You see over 70 years ago a space colony was made for the purposes of science. Then 50 years ago an ultimate life form known as Shadow the Hedgehog was created. But that same year Shadow's best friend died upon the ark and he was sent to earth. He wanted revenge on our planet because he blamed us for the death of Maria so he joined up with Eggman." Tails explained. "Eggman wanted to use the Eclipse Cannon on the Ark to threaten the world into submission while Shadow wanted nothing less but absolute destruction of the planet. That plan accidently backfired when they shot the moon."

"Later on Eggman tried to get the world to forgive him by trying to fix the moon..." Sonic said. "… but Eggman had been captured by one of his inventions and was in able to do that."

"So you think that those robots might have somehow rigged that whole thing just to make sure that killed Katara. To have her weakness." Nightwing said. "Then we might have to check out the Space Colony Ark for clues."

"Then I guess we have to go find Shadow." Sonic said.

~00000~

They then travelled to the city known as Soleanna where there was conveniently a GUN base located.

Sonic knew that the place was large and he knew that only one person would know were Shadow was.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Tails what brings you and those guys to GUN." Rouge said.

"Where's the faker?" Sonic asked.

Before Rouge could answer Shadow appeared right in front of Sonic.

"Well if it isn't the Blue Fake himself. I heard you are looking for me. Well you found me." Shadow said before he noticed the people behind Sonic. "Hm Katara of the Southern Watertribe, Nightwing the Former Protégé of Batman and the adopted son of Batman and Ben Tennyson the wielder of the Omnitrix. All with Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Wait you know them?" Sonic asked.

"CHAOS CONTROLL!" Shadow Yelled before he, Sonic, Katara, Nightwing and Ben disappeared.

~00000~

They all appeared on the Space Colony Ark.

Shadow then began skating in one direction before he stopped.

"Do you want answers or not?" Shadow asked.

The others then followed him to the main engine of the Eclipse Cannon.

"Shadow, do you know about this artefact?" Katara asked as she followed behind.

"I know nothing. I only know what to tell you." Shadow said. "And before you ask, everyone who was on Maria knows but they all died. I know because I was programmed with this information."

"Shadow, did you really name this place Maria?" Sonic asked.

"Did Amy really name her new car the Sonic?" Shadow asked as a reply.

"True." Sonic said.

Shadow then reached the engine and opened it and on the inside they saw the water tribe symbol again.

"You see when this place was created it had one simple goal, to blow up half of the moon. But this place needed another reason so they made it a science lab. Eventually it became about the Ultimate life form and the original dream was abolished. But of course everything had gone so badly out of proportion that those Robots took control of GUN and came here and killed everything and everyone and tried to kill me but because of my immortality and the fact that Maria sent me to earth stopped their plans momentarily." Shadow said. "They then decided to manipulate Eggman into doing their bidding and the moon died. But because of a special mark they placed in this engine there was something left on the moon, some kind of electronic water. Then they fixed the moon and would you look at that professional waterbenders."

"Shadow, who built them?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't know, nor do I care." Shadow said before he took out one of their artefacts and tossed it into their hands and took out the other one and started pressing buttons. "But what I do know is that there is meant to be 6 of you, so look for he who walks between worlds and she who is artificial. You 6 have stumbled over something big and you might die. So be smart and don't die."

Shadow then threw the last artefact at the four behind them, before he teleported out of the room. Then there was a bright flash of red light and once that light disappeared they were gone.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is the third Chapter, I am now on the edge of my seat.**

**Dani: Same here. I wish CA15 would put me in this story.**

**Shadow: You will appear but as a cameo and not a proper character.**

**Dani: At least you got to be a supporting Character. So what will happen next? What will we learn next? Who will arrive next? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Science isn't only for nerds

Chapter 4: Science isn't only for Nerds

**Shadow: Welcome to the next chapter of Defenders and before we continue I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter… wait no one did. But I would at least like to thank the people who did review the first two chapters and also followed the story because you guys are cool.**

**Dani: Okay but before we can continue we need a brief recap. Okay last time. Sonic found Nightwing, Katara and Ben and he took them back to Spagonia with Tails. They then fought some robots and then went and found Shadow.**

**Shadow: And I gave them some info before I sent them away. They also learned that someone had tried to sabotage the moon 50 years ago so that when Katara came she would die.**

**Dani: Wow I am waiting in anticipation… but I am wondering about the new character that CA15 placed in this story… what was he thinking?**

**Shadow: He was thinking that he needed something un expected so instead of doing the expected he decided to add a character from an old TV show he used to watch and don't judge him, most of you, readers watched it as well when you were younger.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Katara, Nightwing, Ben and Sonic all landed back in the Plumbers HQ in front of Gwen and Max.

"Ben, your back." Gwen said. "What had happened?"

Ben then gave Gwen the update on what they had learned.

"Who is the person who walks between worlds and who is the artificial one?" Gwen asked.

"We don't know, but we hope that these two artefacts give us a clue." Katara said.

"Yeah but what do we do to get some information from that thing?" Sonic asked. "We weren't exactly born with knowledge of that thing like Shadow."

"Well we are probably meant to figure out this thing by ourselves." Nightwing said.

"Well maybe we can try finding those buttons again so that we can find a clue on something." Ben suggested.

"Yeah well it's not like we can just will them into working for us." Sonic said.

"Wait we can, I can use upgrade to try hack the machines." Ben said before he started dialling the Omnitrix.

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix that he had learned to use and became upgrade.

Ben then jumped onto the two artefacts and became one with them.

The others waited for Ben to tell them something or do something but he stayed silent until there was an electric shock and he was shot off like he was a bullet shooting out of a gun.

Ben then transformed back into his normal form and was K.O'd.

~00000~

Eventually after two hours Ben awoke but with a massive headache.

"Ow, did anyone get the licence plates of the bus that hit me?" Ben said.

"Ben, what happened?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Ben said. "I went inside and I tried to hack its information but all I could get was codes and some really confusing stuff."

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"For one, it said something about a large empire rising. There was something about a Phoenix, a joke, a squid, an egg, a monkey and a dark future. Also I got some codes that could get us info on the next person who we are supposed to find. I also learned that there are a lot more artefacts but we are only focusing on three more will be revealed if we survive." Ben said.

"Okay so what do those random things mean?" Katara asked.

"I say we should focus more along the lines of those codes." Nightwing said. "You think you remember the codes?"

"Yeah I got them, let's go to the artefacts and find out what we have to." Ben said.

They all then went to the artefacts. Once Ben arrived he grabbed one and started twisting it before he did the same to the other.

A few buttons appeared on the artefacts and Ben pressed them in a specific order.

"This code will apparently show us someone who can help us with the artefacts and that person will also be related to whoever will be joining us next." Ben said.

The two artefacts then clicked before they both shone a light into the air. Two holograms then formed above the artefacts.

One was a tall professor with a very straight and proper posture. And the other hologram was a 14 year old girl. She had long red hair that went all the way down to her ankles that was topped with a big red bow. She also had pink eyes and a pair of glasses. She had a red tank top and a white skirt and a white lab coat and black shoes.

"Is that professor Utonium?" Nightwing asked. "And his daughter Blossom?"

"I think so." Ben said. "Actually that makes sense. Blossom was created by him so she is artificial."

"How was she created?" Katara asked.

"Prof couldn't get some love so he decided to create daughters using sugar spice and everything nice and an unknown chemical that was called Chemical X. Well it was unknown until bats discovered that the chemical was called Lazarus." Nightwing said.

"You mean the stuff Ra's al Ghul has?" Ben asked. "So that girl is immortal?"

"Yes." Nightwing said.

"Well we have to find those two then." Sonic said.

"But where are they?" Katara asked.

"Gwen…" Ben asked but was cut off by Nightwing.

"Got it. They will be in Amity Park Tomorrow for a large science expo called the Stark Expo." Nightwing said before receiving a glare from Gwen.

"Okay so we will go to Amity Park tomorrow." Katara said.

"Cool so we can rest up for whatever may happen tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Ben does the plumbers base have a good enough signal for me to contact the Bat-Cave." Nightwing asked.

"Yeah follow me." Ben said.

~00000~

Dick was now in front of a big monitor contacting the Bat-cave.

"**Dick? Is that you? I've trying to get a hold of you for days." **Barbra said. **"Bruce and Tim have been wondering where you are." **

"Don't worry I'm fine, I am just doing a mission that is really confusing." Dick said.

"**Do you need me to send the team to help?"** Barbra asked.

"No I'm good, actually how is the team doing in my absence?" Dick asked.

"**It's good. I'm leading it in your absence."** Barbra said.

"Good, but I need you to get someone to go over some data I sent in and look for any matches in the history of humanity." Nightwing said.

"**Okay I'll get someone to look over it."** Barbra said. **"Love you." **

"Love you too." Nightwing said before he closed the line. "And I hope I make it back alive."

~00000~

The next day, Katara, Nightwing, Ben and Sonic were all on their way to Amity Park.

They landed in front of the Amity Park Science Centre and walked in.

They passed all sorts of geniuses and millionaires like Tony Stark, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, Bruce Wayne (who stared at Nightwing for a moment), Dexter and the Fentons.

One of the Fentons took notice of the four who were going straight towards Professor Utonium and his daughter. The Fenton that took notice was Danny Fenton.

"Uh Mom, dad I have to go home to get something." Danny said.

"Okay Danny, my boy." Jack said.

"Okay thanks." Danny said before he walked away. As he walked away he pulled out his phone and made a call. "Sam, Tucker, get the new D equipment ready, I'm gonna need it."

~00000~

Professor Utonium was currently with his smartest and oldest daughter Blossom and they were currently working on their display but then…

"Professor Utonium." A voice said before he turned around and saw Nightwing, Ben Tennyson, a girl in blue Chinese clothing and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"We need your help to analyse some special equipment." Nightwing said before he introduced Sonic and Katara.

Within a few minutes the professor was taking a look at the artefacts.

He had been able to open one of them and was now taking a look inside.

"Well I must say. These spheres are highly advanced for anything of their age." Professor Utonium said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well it is obvious that this was created by a human. No doubt about that but the fact is that this was created over 4000 years ago." Professor Utonium said.

"Professor did you say 4000 years ago?" Blossom said.

"Yes Blossom." The Professor said.

"And you guys said we have all been selected by these things." Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"But how is that possible? None of us existed back then." Blossom said.

"I don't know. But we also know that the robots that attacked us earlier also knew about us before we were born." Katara said. "Especially because they found a way to weaken me 70 years before I arrived on Sonic's world."

"Well maybe we can answer the question for you." a voice said.

They all turned around and saw a bunch of people who were all in cloaks. They then all lifted up their wrists and there was an Omnitrix on all of them.

"Guys… this isn't good." Ben said

"You don't say." All of the others who had an Omnitrix said.

All of those guys then transformed into large robots with the Omnitrix symbols on their arms.

"Its villain time!" they all yelled before they slapped down their knockoffs of the Omnitrix.

All of them were now different robotic versions of Ben's aliens and the one that looked like the leader stared at the heroes.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SUPERHEROED SUPER DUDES! HAND OVER THOSE ARTEFACTS OR FEEL THE POWER OF ROBO-RATH!" Robo-Rath yelled.

"Oh…" Ben didn't get to finish that thought because he had Robo-Rath tackle him.

Katara, Nightwing, Sonic and Blossom got into a fighting stance before they jumped in and attacked and only then did the pedestrians start running out of the place.

Katara used her sword skills and waterbending to take down the robots, Sonic used his speed, spin dashes and homing attacks to take down the robots, Nightwing used a whole bunch of weapons that he had in his utility belt and Blossom used all the power she had.

Eventually Ben was able to come and join the fight but when he joined he was his new alien.

"Green Blur!" the green anthropomorphic hedgehog (Ben) yelled.

"Two Sonics, double the fun." Sonic said before both he and Ben continued to furiously attack.

They were all fighting furiously but it wasn't easy to control so many robots at once. Ben had to constantly change forms to counter to all the metal aliens but the robots also changed their forms to counter Ben.

Nightwing was having the hardest time because he was only human. He had no meta-gene or powers but he had at least pushed his body to the human limits. He still had all the training from Batman and Black Canary so he still had some edge over the robots.

Sonic was used to fighting robots because almost everything he fought was robots so he knew what to do. Also none of the robots could match or come close to his speed, neither Robo-XLR8 nor Robo-Fast-track and that gave Sonic his advantage. But his disadvantage was that he could be picked up and thrown.

Blossom had no problem dealing with the robots because of her powers. She had all the capabilities to go toe to toe with Superman… actually her biology was based off of the Kryptonian so she could actually stand a chance.

Katara on the other hand was very disadvantaged. Sure she had a sword made from adamantium, a part of the moon and the same material as Sokka's sword and she was a master waterbender but she was not used to machines like this. Usually she knew about the fighting type of the benders she usually fought but these robots didn't fight using bending they fought in any way they wanted and that was where Katara was weak.

The Robot that was fighting Katara decided to play dirty so it turned into Robo-Armodrillo. Robo-Armodrillo then struck Katara's ankle and leg thus breaking both before he transformed into Robo-Heatblast.

"The first one on the quest will be the first one to die." He said to the girl who was now on the floor.

Robo-Heatblast then hit the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and he transformed into Ultimate Robo-Heatblast. And because he was a robot he had large robot weapons and cannons as well as being a white flamed rocky being.

He then pointed his arm at Katara and it transformed into a mean looking cannon.

"TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl.

Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-0-0-9-0-9-0-9

**Shadow: I love cliff hangers. And you will love what happens in the next chapter.**

**Dani: I have a good feeling for the next chapter. So what will happen next? Who will we meet next? What information will come into the light? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Follow and Favourite to find out.**


	5. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
